This invention relates to dispensing apparatus and more particularly to improvements in such apparatus enabling a simple fabrication of home dispensers for articles in pill, pellet, tablet or capsule form. It will be particularly described with reference to its application to the dispensing of items such as drugs and vitamins. It is to be understood, however, and it should be obvious, that its application is not so limited and such is not intended.
Prior art efforts have indicated that it has been exceedingly difficult to create a home dispenser for drugs and vitamins that is reasonably satisfactory in substantially all respects.
A basic problem which has continued to exist for those individuals who must take drugs daily is a tendency on their part to forget whether or not they have actually taken the required drugs at a particularly required time. Such problem has not in any respect been adequately handled in the design of prior art drug dispensers. Moreover, prior art dispensers which have heretofore been made available for the dispensing of drugs at home have either poorly functioned or been so complex and expensive as to make them undesirable for home use. The prior art exhibits, also, a lack of a dispenser adapted for home use the construction of which would enable the simultaneous dispensing of a plurality of drug-type articles at the same time, particularly articles the size and shape of which might differ.
It was to the solution of the above noted problems that the efforts which resulted in the present invention were directed.